The light of love
by chrnoskitty
Summary: Two mysterious artiifacts, two slaughtered families. Two survivors. Two vows to keep the Angels' Tears and Demons' Blood out of their hands, whatever they are. ShonenaiDK
1. Chapter 1

The Light Of Love

D.N.AngelDark Krad

Ck: This is a point of view fic. This should be a one-shot, but if readers demand more, I might get off my lazy arse and type it. Au, you figure it out.

Disclaimer: Let's see...fanfiction...fan+fiction, anything in here is fiction from the fan who DOES NOT OWN IT!

Rating: M

I had been walking the outskirts of that dead city for hours. Everyone's souls, but mine and a couple others, were whisked away. A place where humans cannot enter. I feel something calling me, not a sound, but a gentle tug in the cavity of my chest where my heart had been only hours before. That was, until, they, my parents and younger brother, Daisuke, had been torn apart before my eyes so I would give them this thing they kept calling, "demons' blood." I couldn't give them what they wanted when I had no idea they were talking about. Nnn. There it is again, that gentle tug. As I walk in this direction, the massacre of our people becomes more and more, the deaths more gruesome and butchered. The tug also gets stronger. I walk forward slightly faster, following my instincts. They had saved me today, so why not? That was when I saw them, a blonde, pale figure saturated in mainly his own blood, and a bit of the bluenettes' who was slowly fading. I had seen enough death today for a life time, and this calling had brought me here to witness another one. That was the last time I pray to god, I mused. I hear a choke-like sound, and come back to the world outside my mind, to see the blondes' face hidden in the blue haired boy's shirt whom he was hugging tightly, and from the looks of it, he had just passed on. I placed my hand gently on the blonde's shoulder, who had started shaking. Surprised, he looked up at me, I took a step back. Surprised, and Lost, that's what I read in those gold feline-like eyes of his.

How I decided he was a male was beyond me, maybe it was the face. But it was affirmed when he shifted slightly, loose worn white shirt falling open enough for my confirmation. Flat. Nothing. He looked at me, and I at him. I knew of him by description, he and his brother were abandoned and he'd take on any job, travel to any city to support them. I'm guessing now that the blue-haired corpse in his arms was/is/whatever, his brother. "Are you alright?", I ask, he glares, kawaii, before retaliating, "No. Who would be after losing there only reason for life?", His words bit sharply into me, like ice so cold it burns through you. "Be grateful it wasn't your life.", I say quietly. He glares at me more intensely than before, "Why? It'll be over soon." Damn... Anyone who talks that way about life has always pissed me off. I guess because I know there is no heaven, no hell. You're simply a corpse in the ground. I get the urge to punch him, but I put myself in his place, and realized he must of been extremely stressed. If that was the only family you had and you had believed your entire purpose was to take care of them, and then have them become a casualty in a senseless slaughter. Damn, that's gotta suck. I decide to try a new approach. "What's your name?", I asked, he looked up, seemingly confused at the change of subject. He hesitated for a moment, before seeming to give up, "Krad...Hikari.", He sighed. I smile, "Dark Mousy's the name!", I said, and he nodded, still hugging the body to him. Without saying a word Krad gently put the body down, and walked over to the tree where a shovel was conveniently placed. I got the chance to admire him properly, long goldish-blonde hair tightly secures behind hid head, wispy white clothes that were faded and a brownish-gray colour , and threadbare in various places, he's very,very thin. I can see all of his ribs through the clothing. I look at the boy whose on the ground beside me. He's not thin. I come to the conclusion that Krad either a)starves himself so the boy could grow healthy b) has an eating disorder or c)works so hard/much that the labor/stress uses up all the fat he would have gained. He's back now, with the shovel and a look of determination is plastered on his face. He's biting his lip so hard it's bleeding, but he's not letting go. An hour or so later he was sweating profusely, and was out of breath, but had dug a decent grave. I watched in silence as he picked the boy up, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a deep cerulean feather, "Satoshi, I'm sorry. But you know what can happen if this gets destroyed or in the wrong hands.",He whispered, and lightly kissed his forehead before lowering him into the ground, tears falling unbidden from his eyes as he thrust the dirt over his only realtive. "...And that's the end of our line.", I heard Krad whisper. "Nani?", I ask softly, more to mself then him, but he answers none the less, "He was the last one who could uphold a our family line. The last true Hikari, I'm just one who got thrown into the family by a stroke of luck, or misfortune. Doesn't matter now. And to think, all this because of someone looking for "The Angels' Tears", and "Demons' Blood.", He said. I stared, they're searching for two things? Damn... "They killed my family for the Demons' Blood.", I said softly, and when I looked at hime he was staring at the back of his hands. After an interval of silence, "Angels' Tears. They killed Sato for them. Most likely they'll kill more if they don't get it.",He said, his voice soft yet strong.

HOLY FRIGGIN CATS! AN UPDATE FROM ME!

Review, I want 20, but I doubt tha'll happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Rating: M

Chapter:2 The Vow

Krad looked at Dark, golden eyes wide and pleading, "We've got to stop them before more die by their hands.", Ha said softly, Before pointedly looking out at the barren land with a single cross-marked grave amidst thee carnage of a battle and the crumbling wall of a former warlords' castle of granduer. Dark nodded, surveying the field as well. Everuwhere bllod was dying the already sand-covered land a deep crimson colour.

Dark felt the blonde at his side lurch forward, and immediatley caught him. He was unconcious and he saw something he hadn't noticed before, the blonde had a large gash in his side. Dark scanned the area, The castle was sure to have water and a bit of provisions, he'd treat the blonde there.

The inside of the castle was not much better than the desolate field outside, Armored bodies of both sides lay everywhere, and random body parts where everywhere whilst blood covered nearly everything. THe stench of it was overpowering, but they'd have to get used to it until the blonde recovered.

He felt no pity, all the villages were like this now. Kill or don't kill and still get killed. Fight and die , in battle, fight and die, of hunger or as a spy. Not much of a choice.

Aol's not loading so no reviewer replies--next time hopefully!


End file.
